


Take Anything We Want

by azerblazer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escape, Guns, Hijacking, I'm Sorry, M/M, More Dakka, Stealing, This should be dark and gritty, but the characters seem to be having too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azerblazer/pseuds/azerblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Peter Hale loves the smell of stolen gold bars and armored trucks in the morning.</p><p>(Also Stiles manages to put all those first person shooting games to good use.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Anything We Want

**Author's Note:**

> I should give myself a pat on the back, I've managed to write PeterStiles without it ending in a blowjob! *canned applause*  
> Thank you imaginyuorotp, for this lovely gem "Imagine your otp hijacking an armored truck full of cash and riding into the las vegas sunset."
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr [here ](http://azerficupdates.tumblr.com/post/33987582110/thank-you-imagineyuorotp-peterstiles)  
> 

“YOU FORGOT YOUR TURN SIGNAL!” Stiles yells from the back of the truck, long legs spread wide open to keep him from falling out as Peter jerked sharply to the right. Above the overpowering smell of gunpowder, he hears Stiles cackle as he shoots out tires, the wet splatter somewhere behind them as Derek manages to shoot someone haphazardly hanging out the passenger window, Laura clumsily reloading her own gun.

Even with the thirteen different squad cars in pursuit, Peter grins and stomps down on the accelerator, loving the clinking of gold and the rustle of freshly printed Benjamins alongside his pack’s exited heartbeats as he turns wildly into a small alley, “IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT MY DRIVING?” he shouts back happily, eyes lingering on Stiles’ taut backside and spread legs in his rear view mirror.

Cheap metal trashcans crunch under the tires and Derek’s back inside the passenger side adjusting his rifle and growling a sharp, “Eyes on the road.”

Funsucker.

They burst out the alley and manage to ram into another squad car hard enough that the two in the back are thrown all the way upfront, smacking the bulkhead painfully. His own head wound is already sealing back up and he hits reverse while Derek opens the door and goes to make sure the cargo is secure and Stiles is still alive.

Spitting out a tooth, he waves cheerily to the dazed officers in the totaled car before picking a random direction and hightailing it out of there. A radio on his dash crackles, and he answers one handedly, blinking blood out of his vision.

“This is Deadwolf speaking.” He can see five squad cars behind them and hears Laura unbuckling open the case that contains the machine gun.

There’s the annoying white noise before Boyd answers, “You got a chopper to your six.”

Sure enough, there’s the thick sound of helicopter rotors low to the ground. “Copy that, where’s Bonnie and Clyde?”

“They’re escaping from an exploded pipe bomb that took out two cars, meeting at rendezvous point.” A pause and a pointed, “Helicopter’s got you locked, I thought Stiles was manning the radio?”

A sharp “YEAH” and the machine gun ripped through the air, threatening to deafen the werewolves in the truck as it aimed out the open back door and began to pepper the helicopter with unnerving accuracy and a hoarsely shouted, “WHATCHU GOT BITCHES!?”

“Stiles is busy elsewhere,”

Sheriff’s son indeed.

Laura joined him up front, forcibly yanking the radio from him and yelling over the machine gun fire to keep both hands on the wheel. Bossy betas everywhere, Jesus.

She gets an escape route from Boyd, their own hacker in the sky and she manages to put the speaker back in its cradle before a sharp right turn has them all in the air and flung about wildly.

Gritting his teeth he heaves the wheel and throws all his weight against the door to keep them from tipping all the way over.

A sharp whoop and Stiles seems to have finished off all the bullets and cop cars, the helicopter a smoking wreck in the distance. Derek is yelling for him to  _not_  let go of the door  _Stiles I swear to GOD_ -

A grunt of exertion and both guys are sprawled panting on the floor, back door firmly shut and everyone’s limbs back inside the truck. Peter licks his lips at the scent of Stiles’ excitement and adrenaline. The reaction to the heady combination is practically Pavlovian at this point.

Laura hefts her gun and rolls her eyes at him but says nothing as he hands her the wheel at the city limits. She says nothing so hard Peter is slightly tempted to be a mature and responsible adult and fuck his mate when they’re completely out of state and home free.

He hears Stiles panting out in the back, “Oh man, I am not moving till Jackson and Lydia pick us up. Derek, lay me on the gold, I can’t feel my legs.”

Derek just scrambles up and flees towards the safety of the front seats as Peter stalks over to a limp Stiles.

“What- Oh.” Laura and Derek politely pretend to be deaf and begin to double check the route Boyd planned for them. It was all desert so they might miss Jackson and Lydia’s car out here now that the sun was setting.

“Peter,  _fuck-_  ” a snarl and they can hear Stiles scrambling amidst the clink of disturbed gold bars. Laura opens her mouth and before she can utter any commands, Derek is already pulling the door shut with a vaguely horrified look on his face.

The sounds are muffled now by inches of solid steel, thankfully, werewolf hearing and all that preventing it from being entirely silent.

“It’s safer this way,” Derek rationalizes, “We might still be followed.”

A huge as fuck rock makes the truck creak and jolt up. Laura swears and buckles her seat belt as the road becomes bumpy and rocky as hell.

Two intermingled voices made of sex and lust and things that only happen behind closed doors with handcuffs and an unreasonable amount of rope shamelessly moan and shout even louder at that.

They blast the radio as loud as possible until they hit the smoother tarmac.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie and Clyde=Erica and Isaac  
> This was made with a lot of the A-Team movie playing. Specifically the breaking out of jail scenes. And Nickelback.  
> Vague idea for this verse is that Stiles' father got sick, and was still fired because of werewolf shenanigans. So Peter felt kind of guilty and just planned a heist to get the money for Stiles.


End file.
